When Did We First Meet? (Tom Hiddleston)
by misscosette08
Summary: Some people are meant to be, but only after a certain amount of personal experiences. Until then, they become more and more mature, to eventually end up living their lives together. This is a story about time. The time we need to take to appreciate every single moment. So what happens when her path mets his? And why does she feel like she knows him? (A Tom Hiddleston story)
1. Introduction

_Let's put things straight: Don't expect this story to be written like a poem. Don't expect to read nice words you can re-use in your next written production or anything you can add to your vocabulary list. Because I'm still learning English... I would have liked to write this story in french but obviously, they're not many Tom Hiddleston fans that speak currently french on this website. Anyway, hope you still find the way to enjoy this!_


	2. The Boutique

She was folding shirts, skirts, pants, dresses she couldn't even afford, again. How come costumers try everything and never buy? She was started to get really tired of all this. Maybe she could change of job. Everything was so... superficial. Her job was to smile and give compliments all day long. All those women buying what they already had twice in their wardrobe were driving here crazy. Sighing, Emma sat on the chair in the back shop. Finally, she had a break.

''Car. Car. You want a car. That's your motivation. Don't you dare forget it, girl.'' she spoke out loud to herself.

One of the old woman she was working with made her apparition slowly.

 _Who come she wears those high heels all day long? Is that even human?_ She thought noticing her coworker, Nicole, was wearing stilettos. That was completely out of her mind. The bell rang, meaning another customer just entered the clothing boutique for ladies.

''You get it or I ...? '' asked Nicole.

''It's okay, take a break and sit down, I'll take it.'' answered Emma softly. She was worried Nicole would eventually wrench her ankle with those shoes.

She stepped out of the back shop with a sublime smile sticked to her lips. She was used to acting like she actually did care about someone's needs and the wants of the other spoiled child. Emma was mentally prepared to see a woman. But no, there's was a manly young adult standing in front of her. He had blond curled hair, green eyes and a huge smile. He was closely observing the place when finally he laid his eyes on her and smiled.

 _Come on girl, pull yourself together. Don't blush, don't flirt... and don't forget you have a boyfriend you've been dating for 2 years now. Even though things aren't as great as you wish. But that's not the point. Is it?_

'' Hi, can I help you?'' she smoothly asked.

 _Is this the same voice I use for each new customer? It probably is._

'' Oh yes actually. See I've been dating this girl for a year now and I'm looking for a present." He started to explain." You seem to be her age, maybe you could help me?'' He finished.

'' You mean your girlfriend is 16 ? And you're what, 19 maybe?''

He laughed.

''To my defense, I have to say she's much more mature than some girl I'm studying with.''

'' Anyway, it's none of my business. Usually the boyfriend brings up the girlfriend so she can pick up an outfit and he pays. I guess you want it to be a complete surprise?''

He simply nodded while touching a jewel that laying on a white and shiny table.

'' You want a piece of clothe or... a jewel maybe? You need to know that a piece of clothe is much more personal than a jewel. It shows that you really know her if she likes it. On the other hand...''

'' If she doesn't I'm screwed.''

He finally looked up at her. She had no emotion on her face.

''What's your name already?''

She looked at him with big opened eyes. There was something wrong in this situation. She just couldn't put the finger on it.

'' Emma. I'm name is Emma.''

''Well Emma. I guess I will base myself on your feminine knowledge. And I'm Tom, by the way.''

''Nice to know who I'm speaking to, Tom.'' She smiled while making sure there was a respectable distance between them two.

They spent an hour going through everything he could possibly offers his girlfriend. He always found something wrong. Too shiny, too big, not enough, the chain necklace was in gold, she preferred gold..

'' I don't want to be rude but... she seems to be a little bit, how could I say that...?''

''Picky?" he finished her sentence while nodding his head from right to left. "She deserves the best and only the best.''

There were no stars in his eyes. That's what was wrong. No shinning spark, no genuine smile when he pronounced her name. He didn't even answer her question.

Suddenly, Nicole walked by and took Emma by the arm.

''If you would please excuse us sir." She said looking at Tom.

''Oh I wouldn't dare to monopolize one of your seller." He smiled.

Nicole stepped to the back store.

''Emma, I know you really dislike it but... I have an appointment tonight... and ..." She hesitated.

''You want to leave. Oh it's fine, I lock the door behind you and finish with this customer. You owe me one though.''

Nicole smiled so much her lips almost touched her eyes.

''He's pretty handsome, heh?''

''Indeed. But I have a boyfriend and does he.''

''You mean he's gay?!" She gasped. "Such a waste. "She whispered.

''Not what I meat was that -''

''Anyway, see you later, or I'll be late." She cut Emma.

And just like that, she ran away, still wearing her high heels. _Man, she's a tough one_.

Emma slowly walked back to Tom.

''Your friend ran away, is that normal?''

''Coworker, she's just a coworker." She specified. "And yes, it pretty much is. Wait for me, I will just lock the door and I'll be back.''

He smiled and nodded than his eyes laid back to the final choices which were laying on the table. She walked to the front door and slowly turned to key, making sure it was locked. When she turned around...

He was there, standing two steps away from her. There were two minutes of complete silence, looking in each others eyes.

 _That's it, he's going to kill me. I knew it!_

''So I made a final choice,'' he finnal spoke up.

 _What?_

'' Good, that's good. I hope she's going to like it. It's really discreet but how beautiful. Let me just (she grabbed the delicate necklace off the palm of his hand) wrap it up for you.''

''Thanks, how much does it cost?''

 _Nope, don't -_

''It's on the house. Don't bother.''

 _Sigh._

He eyes opened and his mouth slitghly open.

''Well... can I take you out for dinner to at least thank you?''

''Sorry. I would love to. "She smiled. "But I have a date with my boyfriend. I'm sure we'll meet again though. Enjoy your first year anniversary!'' She said while packing the jewel.

And just like that, she unlocked to door and let him out of the boutique.

* * *

 **So ... if you see any grammar mistake, feel free to tell me because I don't want to publish something awful. Comments and votes are always appreciated. What do you think about Emma ? Or the story yet? I know it's just the first chapter and it's lame but HEY, we've got the start somewhere. Anyway, have a great day**


	3. Let's Party

**4 years later.**

''Another beer maybe?''

Emma thought about it for a second. She already had three, and that excluded the many tequila shooters she took before drinking beer.

''I should concentrate on water now.'' She respond with difficulty.

Seems like her mouth was starting to be unable to pronounce correctly. She already could feel her heart pulse in her head. This was promising a huge headache the next morning. Well, at least she had a month of vacation to recover.

''So how went your finals?'' Some random guy asked her. That was the first time she saw him and probably the last.

''I'd like to give you an intelligent response, but I doubt that all the alcohol in my body would allow that. So I'll just go for the usual: Meh.''

He looked at her like she was crazy, looked at his glass like it just turned into gold and then looked back up at her.

'' Mm, okay. Want to dance?''

She never had the chance to answer. Her best friend, the one who took her to this party, Sara, showed up at that moment.

''Jesus Emma. It's only 11 and you're drunk. The finals did hit you, didn't they? Anyway. You remember that friend old friend of mine I talked to you about? He just arrived. Maybe you should wash your face before you meet him. This is just a suggestion, though.''

 _Just a suggestion, heh?_

Emma nodded slowly. Where was the ladies room? She didn't move at all. Sara sighed and grabbed her hand.

'' Come on. You can do this. ''

Sara pushed the door of the bathroom and forced Emma to stand up in front of the sink.

'' Now could you please rinse your face. I'll go get him. Don't move until I come back. Deal? '' she asked with her maternal voice. Gosh Emma hated it when she spoke like that. She felt like when she was five and was punished for whatever stupid reason.

''Deal.''

Sara left, exhausted from Emma's attitude. She stepped out of the room and started to look for her friend in the crowd.

Emma did all she could to properly wash her face. Her hand felt so heavy it took her a lot of time. Her hair was a complete mess, but she didn't really bothered. Then she wondered... what did Sara said when she left?

 _Was I suppose to join them or wait for her...? Mmh, crap._

Her memory was playing tricks on her and Emma didn't really enjoy it. So she opened the door, stepped outside... and hit someone who was standing right on the other side.

'' Oh gosh I'm so sorry!'' She spoke being confused of what happened, even though it probably sounded like ''Ohmygoshimsosorry!''

The guy turned around he smiled.

''No biggie, seriously, I was in the way.''

She smiled as an answer and walked by him. Eventually, she somehow ended up playing beer pong alone against a duo of two guys who had the same chemistry class. The crowd was getting bigger as minutes passed by and cheered very loud, encouraging both parties. After a while, she won the game. Someone raised her up in the air and caught her back.

'' Emma! Emma! Emma! ''

Then she heard it.

'' Emma ? Where the hell are you? ''

''Oh hey, Sara,'' she suddenly calmed down. ''I was just busy making new friends.'' The crowd were pulling her towards the ping pong table to play another round.

'' If you'll excuse me, I have a game to win. '' She excused herself from disappearing, again. When she turned around to see her new competitor (what a loser), she froze.

He was tall, _like_ real tall. He had those eyes, it was a very light color. Those dirty blond curls entouring his face... wait... she knew him from somewhere. He looked older. He smiled at her and she grinned back at him.

 _Who cares. I'm going to win this thing and then eat a burger. Hell yeah._

She took a plastic ball in her hand, it felt cold compared to the heath of the room.

'' You ready to lose? '' He screamed to be heard, still smiling.

 _What is it with him and smiles?_

As an answer, she threw the ball. For a second, it was complete silence. And the ball slowly it slipped into one of the dozen of red cups. She started to hear something that gave her chills: her name, shouted by a hundred of drunk young adult studying in university. They were young, wild and free. For at least a month.

 _That sure feels good._

He drank the glass up and pitched the ball. It slightly touched a glass but didn't entered any. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed Sara, arms crossed over her chest and looking at her competitor like he was bait. Then she shouted something Emma barely understood.

'' It's him! That's my friend! ''

Emma didn't even bothered making the links in her head. After fifteen minutes of intense drinking, she finally won.

'' Emma! Emma! Emma! ''

She suddenly felt really hot, her cheeks were burning and she needed fresh air. She waved at the crowd and head to the veranda. The young woman laid her arms against the marble fence, looking down to the green grass, then up to the beautiful constellations. The cold wind hit her face and calmed her down.

'' That was such a tough game, congrats, you're the first one to beat me. ''

She turned around. He was standing in the door frame. The lights of the party made him a shadow to her eyes.

'' Well thanks. Want to join? ''

He joined her faster than she expected him to.

'' You remind me of someone, ''she confessed. ''But I can't remember when.'' She frowned. '' I really hate it when I feel like my memories are just slowly escaping my mind. ''

'' Maybe you're too drunk to remember anything at this point,'' he stated. ''My name is Tom, by the way.'' He shook her weak hand.

'' Nice to meet you Tom, even though I won't probably remember. I'm Emma. ''

When she woke up the next morning, the only thing she remembered was a fuzzy face, a crowd cheering her name in the background and his name, Tom.

* * *

 **So heeyy... I don't know if you hate it or like it. Anyway, leave a comment, suggestion and ... you can even share! Isn't that awesome? It is, it is. Web-five. (Like a high five. But using internet. So... web-five.) Anyway... have a nice day!**

 **Oh and by the way, it gets better in the next chapter. Juuust saying.**

 **Any interview Tom did I should watch ?**


	4. Starting His Career

**2 years later.**

She desperately needed money. University was taking away every centime she worked hard for and her bank account was starting to... Well. It needed to be refreshed.

And so she took the job.

It was hard, really. She had to sit down on a particularly uncomfortable plastic chair all day long, writing down the personal information of the person who was standing in front of her. She was supposed to be supportive and after each meeting and say something like '' You're going to have this part, I feel it. '', stamp with blue ink the right hand and let them in. Most of them were never going to make it as a professional actor.

At least her best friend Sara was working at the table on her right.

Today was harder than usual. They announce a heat wave on the weather channel this morning before she left her tiny apartment and for once, they didn't miss their shot. She was sitting outside, on the same chair as yesterday, or the day before, or even before that. There was an empty chair in front of her.

Sara stood up and left her table for her 10 minutes break.

'' Next! '' She yelled. Emma took a cold bottle of water off the cooler and drank it up.

'' Looks like someone's thirsty.''

She nodded, still drinking the water like it was the first time she ever tasted it. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed her boss observing the job she was doing. She was so exhausted of all this, she didn't look up before asking her first question.

'' First and last name please. ''

'' Tom Hiddleston.'' He spoke as she wrote down. '' Is it always hot like this at this time of the year? '' asked her interlocutor.

 _Ugh, I hate it when they ask question. Do I look like I seriously care?_

'' Which role are you auditioning for?'' She finally looked up at him without answering his question. When their eyes met, she froze. His face was weirdly familiar.

'' Edward. I'm auditioning for Edward. What's your name?''

Emma found that question very suspicious. She didn't bother replying while she was writing down the physical details needed for the producer.

 _Blond hair. Curls. Green eyes. Tall. High cheek bones._

'' Why would you like to know that ?''

He was observing her. It took 2 minutes before he spoke.

'' It might sound weird but I feel like we've already met. ''

That was practically impossible. If she had met someone of his type, she definitely would remember. She smiled to herself.

 _Unless we met when I was at University. I did party all the time..._

'' Emma. My name's Emma. ''

He examined her like her skin color changed to blue.

'' Beer pong! Now I remember! '' He almost shouted as she blenched.

'' Pardon? ''

'' I went to this party once and played a game of beer pong against a student of the University. I bet it was you! ''

 _Okay, this is definitely why I'm paid. The boss is looking. Keep calm, remain professional._

She took a deep breath before speaking loud enough for her boos to hear.

'' I think you're making a mistake sir. Here are the sheets you need, please don't lose them. You are number 24601. They're going to call you when it's your turn to audition. Have a nice day, give the best of yourself and...''

Crap. He was looking at her with all the patience in the world, waiting for the end of her sentence.

 _What do I say? Come on, sound intelligent! Say something brilliant!_

'' ...Life is all about the experiences you live. ''

 _Well, at least you tried._

He frowned at this pathetic response . ''Well thank you, have a nice day.'' He stood up with the sheets in hand and slowly walked away.

Why did she feel like she missed something? How come she did feel like they already met? If only she could put the finger on that one detail that would help her recall his face and when she first saw him. But above all...What was that?

''Guess who I just ran into!'' whispered Sara, excited.

'' I don't k - ''

'' Tom!'' She cut her friend. ''You know that old friend of mine? I didn't know he was into acting. It's been a while we didn't see each other. Man he was already cute when we were in high school, I never thought he could be even cuter.''

'' Wait.''

 _Oh now I remember._

How come she didn't recognize him before?

Tom entered the place with a huge smile on his face. He was confident. He was going to get this part. He truly relied to the character of Edward, he needed to act him, to be him, for at least a little while. The audition went fine. He gave all he had, just like Emma strongly suggested it. He knew she was the girl he played against at that party, two years ago. Maybe she was too drunk. He was one of the last to leave the place. He took all his time to step outside the building. Just in case he wouldn't come back...

He was surprised to notice that Emma had seemed to be waiting for him to get out. She was sitting on a tiny stone wall, but as soon as she saw him, she headed in his direction.

'' I remember now where I first saw you. ''

'' The Pa - ''

'' No, '' she cut off. '' Not the party. We met at the boutique where I was working when I was sixteen. You were looking for a gift for your girlfriend, a one year anniversary gift, and we checked all of the jewelry. ''

He frowned and took a minute to think about it.

'' Perhaps, I'm mistaken. '' She regretted her intervention. What was she doing here? She wasted 3 hours. 3 precious hours waiting for a certain Tom because she thought it was this Tom, the one of the boutique who thought his girlfriend deserved the best, only the best.

'' That was _you_? The shy little Emma ? '' He suddenly asked.

'' Hey. I was not that shy. I - ''

'' You never gave me the chance to take you out on diner. '' He cut her.

They had the strange habit of never letting the other finish his sentence.

'' Are you still with your girlfriend ? '' She asked ignoring his previous statement.

'' I'll tell you if you let me take you out tonight. ''

She raised an eyebrow. '' Now? '' He nodded. '' But I look like crap and I smell awful''

 _No. Emma. You did not just say that._

'' So do I. Let's meet here in thirty minutes, then .'' He shrugged.

Everything seemed to be so simple with him.

'' Deal. ''

Emma walk slowly to her apartment where Sara was probably waiting for her. As soon as she reached the corner of the street, she started running to her place.

When she opened the door, Sara was sitting on the coach, ice cream in hand.

'' What's going on with you princess ? '' She asked.

'' Don't call me that, you know I hate it. I kind of have a last-minute appointment. '' She answered while taking her dirty shirt and pants and throwing them to the floor on her room.

'' Oh come on! '' Sara objected. '' I've been waiting for you, we were supposed to watch the new episode of Supernatural! ''

'' Sorry honey. '' Emma promptly brushed her short hair, then she brushed her tooth. '' Sam and Dean will just have to wait. ''

 _Make up or no make up? I don't want to look like it's a date or something..._

Wait.

 _Is it a date? Don't be silly. Just take your purse._

'' But it's Dean! And Sam! '' She pouted.

'' Listen Sara, I know they're extremely hot, '' she started while putting on an adorable beige dress and blue vintage shoes with tiny heels. '' But they are not my priorities right now. ''

'' Ouch. That hurts. '' Sara didn't even look up to Emma when she walked out, waving to her friend.

When she turned to corner of the street and saw him patiently waiting for her, hands in his pocket, she couldn't help it but smile to herself. She headed to meet him with all the confidence she accumulated these past few years. Which wasn't much.

'' You look lovely,'' He genuinely smiled.

'' Thanks, '' Could her cheeks stop getting this shade of red? '' So do you. Crazy what we can do in half an hour, heh? ''

They had a very friendly night. Emma truly felt like she was speaking to an old friend.

'' Oh that boyfriend?'' She laughed. '' He was just so... rude. I actually dated three guys before I took a break of relationships. It always ended up weirdly. They ran away for a job opportunity or a four months trip. I felt so lonely left behind, like they were living their lives to the fullest without me. I call them 'ghost boyfriends'. ''

'' You do? Oh dear, that's funny! '' He wiped his eyes off.

'' How about the girl you used to date back in time ? '' She questioned.

'' Oh. Actually it's weird because you you were about her. She was indeed picky. Whilst I was trying my best to fulfil her needs ... she got pregnant. '' He slowly stated. '' But I was not the father. ''

Emma didn't open the mouth. She laid her hand on his.

'' I'm sure would have made a great one. '' She reassured him her best.

'' Anyway, '' he sighed. '' We broke up and I started to act. ''

The night went on, the discussion was being lighter. Then they walked back to her place. Before he left her in front of his apartment, something really curious happened. He took her hand and started to speak, with a very soft and low,soft voice.

'' I feel like we have something to live together. I don't what it is. I don't know if it's a relationship or a friendship. But what I do know for sure is that it's not meant to be yet. ''

 _Huh? What the hell is he talking about?_

'' I know it might sound weird. We have experiences to live and projects to accomplish... ''

She was so astonished of what the remarks he held, she simply nodded.

'' Would you bothered if I asked for you phone number? '' He shyly whispered.

She saved it in his phone, not sure of how to react or what to say. She took a step away and looked for her keys in her purse.

'' I'll give you a call ? '' This was more of a question than a statement.

'' Anytime if you're in town. '' She unlocked the door and pushed it.

When she closed it, she caught a glimpse of the depth of his eyes. He seemed to be incredibly old... but so young at the same time.

It took years before she heard of Tom Hiddleston again.

* * *

Hello! I don't know if you guys start to get the purpose of all this... Leave comments, votes are always appreciated. I truly think this a not a forever-lasting-not-finishing kind of fanfiction. I can't go on forever... But still, I will do my best.

PS; I know nothing about how auditions work so please, don't judge this attempt to make things more interesting.


	5. Hello Dominican Republic!

**3 years later.**

YES! She could afford her dream vacation with her boyfriend-soon-to-be-fiancé. She was hoping that he would proposed on vacation. They've been dating for 2 complete years. Maybe it was going to happen, at sunset on the beach... Oh how would that be the perfect story to tell their grandchildren!

'' All the passengers for Flight 246 leaving for Dominican Republic may lead to door 01 please. ''

She turned to her boyfriend, Matthew.

'' I can't believe we're doing this. We're going one week together. Complete privacy. No working, just being lazy. Are can you not be excited? ''

'' It's just that I have so much work to do, and it's calling me from our apartment. I can hear it. '' He reached down for a kiss.

'' Don't be silly. And forget work.'' She kissed him back. ''Now let's go! ''

Nothing particular happened on the flight. They were holding each others hand all the time. She just couldn't let him go. Now that she met him, she was not about to let him slip through between her fingers. Matthew was the too-sweet-to-be-human kind of guy. Even though sometime he could be rather particular. First thing she did when they laid on the ground was text her family to say then were fine, then she turned off her phone. So did Matthew, after fifteen minutes of texting. No agency for a week. No stars business to deal with. No communication with her usual world.

'' Come on beautiful. We've got a bus to catch if we want to someday arrive the hotel. ''

He grabbed his luggage and she thought he was going to grab hers to, but he started to walk away. She grabbed her luggage and walked by his side, with a huge smile, and headed to a man who was holding a piece of paper with her name written on it.

'' Emma O'Neery ? '' The man asked, rolling his r's.

'' Indeed, _monsieur_. I guess you're the one in charge of our vacations? Your name is Fred, right? ''

'' Indeed, _mademoiselle_. I heard you speak french? ''

'' _J'ai pris des cours il y a quelques années. Vous préférez le français ou l'espagnol ?_ ( I took classes few years ago. Do you prefer french or Spanish? ) ''

'' _Les gens ici parlent tous espagnol. Si vous voulez que personne ne vous comprenne, le français reste la langue par excellence._ (Most of the people here speak spanish. If you don't want them to understand, we should speak in french.) ''

'' Oh well, If you say so. '' She smiled following him to a bus which was full of complete strangers. The man entered it and chose the very last seat with three places.

'' _Gardez vos bagages prêts de vous, il y a beaucoup de voleurs dans le coin._ (Keep you luggage close. There are a lot of thiefs around here.) '' The bus started to roll in the direction of the first hotel.

'' Guys. I don't get a thing of what you're saying. '' Sighed Matthew.

'' Don't worry, honey. I'm taking care of this, '' She said. He shrugged.

'' _Alors dites-moi Fred. Quel est le numéro de notre chambre, quelles activités devrions-nous faire cette semaine?_ (Tell me Fred, what is our room number and what activity should we do this week?) ''

'' Are you sure you can't speak in English? Please? '' Asked Matthew with big eyes, being impatient.

Fred observed the people in the bus.

'' I guess, since everybody seems to be sleeping, that would could use your language. '' Smiled the tanned man. Matthew gave him a quick thank you.

'' Your room is number 601, in the sixth building. I strongly recommend you to try the catamaran ride. The water, at this time of the year, is so translucent you can see the depth of the sea. Don't get too far though. ''

He went on, talking about the dozen of activities they could do throughout the whole week. Emma was starting to fall asleep when the bus abruptly stopped.

'' I guess that's our hotel, isn't it Fred?'' She asked with a sleep voice. He simply nodded. '' What will you be doing ?'' She asked.

'' I'll join another group, there's another hotel not so far. Lots and lots of celebs in this one. '' He sighed. '' I truly respect the job they do but sometime they are so ... hard to follow. ''

Emma and Matthew thank him with a generous tip and exited the bus to the lobby of the hotel. There was a long alley surrounded by all kind of tropical trees and flowers, with lights decorated the branches of the palm tree.

'' Wow, it's magnificent. I can't believe we're finally here. '' He whispered holding her in his strong arms.

When they reached their room, they didn't bother taking off their clothes. They fell into a deep sleep until the next morning.

Emma woke up first. The day was just starting. It was 7 AM, and she wanted to go shopping before Matthew wake up. She took a quick shower, changed into a dark pink sundress, left a note for Matthew and left the room silently.

 _'' Went shopping for 2 hours (you know how I love it). I'll be back at noon. ''_

She headed to the lobby and asked for a taxi. She opened the right door of the cab.

'' To the closest mall please sir. ''

'' To the British Embassy please sir.'' Said someone at the same time.

'' You did not just steal my cab ? '' She said, insulted, to the man who opened the left door of the car.

 _I've seen that silhouette before._

'' We can just sh- Emma? ''

 _Blond curled hair. Green eyes. Never ending legs._

'' Tom ? '' She definitely was not expecting this. '' What are you doing here ?'' She abruptly asked.

'' Where are you going ? '' Asked the taxi driver.

He frowned at the sudden change of tone. '' We're filming for a cologne product. I'm taking a break. '' He explained.

'' Yes, I heard you got the part of Edward. '' She replied as she did not care.

 _You never called me back._

'' Where are you going ?'' Repeated the driver with his strong Spanish accent.

'' British Essembly. ''

'' Closest mall. '' They spoke at the same time. He giggled but she simply crossed her arms over her chest.

'' Heading to closest mall. Then the Essembly.'' He was probably used to people sharing rides.

There was an awkard and heavy silence. In order to avoid him, she was pushing herself on the locked door.

'' So, why are you here for ?'' This was getting really uncomfortable, he rubbed his next, hoping it would help releasing the tension.

'' Vacations too. With my fiancé. ''

 _Why'd you say that ? He's not even your fiancé yet._

 _And do you want to spend to rest of your life with Matthew?_ She silently gasped at the thought she just had. She tried to hide her face by looking out by the window.

Tom grinned.

'' Congratulation. '' He nodded. '' But where's your ring? ''

She observed her naked finger. '' He didn't propose yet. But he's surely going to.'' The car pulled over.

'' Closest mall, ma'am.'' Interrupted the taxi driver.

''Thanks. Keep the change.'' She hold the old man a 20 dollars.

'' Can I call you later? Maybe we could have diner? '' Tom shyly resquested. '' Is it still the same number? ''

'' The one you never dialed on the phone? Yes, I confirm to you it's the same. '' She shut the door. Last thing she saw was how much her words petrified him.

She did her shopping and bought souvenirs to her family member. When she came back to her room, 2 hours later, Matthew was still sleeping. She woke him up, so that he could actually fall asleep later that night. He dressed up without a word and they headed to the beach, where they spent all day just being lazy.

That night they went to a fancy restaurant where they talked about everything. At some point, she really thought he was going to propose. But he didn't. She tried her best to hide her disappointment in her voice tone.

The next morning, someone knocked on the door. Matthew opened it. On the other side was standing a young man all dressed up in white. A member of the staff of the hotel, probably.

'' A private message for miss Emma.'' He layed her a piece of paper.

 _'' I hope you get the best, only the best. ''_ She read on it.

Why did Tom even care? Why did he send her something to remember her that maybe Matthew wasn't the best? But most of all, why did she care? This wasn't just a friendly reminder that she was supposed to get married. This was something saying '' It's not going to happen until I'm around. ''

What did she fell for Tom ? What were her feelings? They went on a date and he never called back. She waited and waited, but he never did. Few weeks later, she learned that he got the role. So he was in town! She couldn't help it but feel excitement to meet him again.

 _Which never happened. Gosh you're so pathetic._

 _Just leave it, there's nothing between you and Tom._

The week went by and Matthew never proposed. He never brought the subject into the conversation. They broke up 4 months later, after she caught him cheating on her, in their bed.

* * *

 **I want to apologize. My vocabulary is completely lacking in english, and it sucks to know that it could be better. WHERE ARE THE FRENCH PEOPLE ON THIS WEBSITE? Ugh. If you have a story written in english but that would like me to translate in french, I'd be glad to help! Any good stories to suggest that I could read? Comments and votes are always appreciated! xx**


	6. We've Been Here Before

**1 year later.**

Why, on Earth, did she choose a job that started at 11 PM and ended up at 1 AM, a Tuesday?!

WHY?

Oh yeah, because she needed money. Again.

 _I should really learn to spend on the right things. I shouldn't have spend it all on the trip in Dominican Republic..._

She left the agency she was working for. She was trying to start her own, here, in Montreal. Lots of celebs were filming in the studios and in the street. Something they were filming in Quebec city, which was not to far away. But how could she even contact celebs and get them contract? Yet her diploma in communication was useless. Oh no wait. It was a really cute on her bedroom wall.

'' Excuse me ! I would like to have a round of tequila shots. '' Yelled someone over the music.

She sighed as she served the customer with a fake smile stuck on her lips.

A man with dark haired and a pair of sunglasses (in a night club, really?) sat on chair chair in from of her.

'' Hey, do you have any sweets? ''

'' Sorry, '' She answered with once again, a fake smile. '' My shift is over. ''

She changed in the employees room and took her car keys in her hand. Emma couldn't wait to be home and go to sleep. Unfortunetaly, there was a man waiting for her, sitting on her car.

'' You know Emma. It took me a lot of time for find out where you moved. '' The shadow spoke up.

She slipped the hand in her pursed, ready to spray the man with cayenne paper. The shadow moved in her direction, as a light illuminated the face of the person.

 _That's impossible._

'' Tom ? '' She whispered, astonished. '' How did you, how come you're, what are you ... '' She was simply unable to finish her sentences. She was starting to believe this was a all a joke. He always showed up when she didn't expect him to be there. But must importantly, he always showed up when she was just succeding to forget him. Which is beyond unfair.

 _Find something to say. Close your mouth, you look stupid._

'' What's with your hair though? I taught you were blond.''

He giggled. '' I luckily got the role in Thor. I'm playing Loki. ''

'' Wow. '' She sounded surprised. She knew he would get the part, who else would have been able to fit into the character such as Loki? ''Acting actually worked out for you, didn't it?''

He brushed his hair off his face. '' Yes it did. What about you ? Are you married ?''

 _Still single like a pringle which doesn't want to mingle._

She showed her still naked hand. '' Nope. He cheated on me. I broke up.'' She was bitter.

For a minute, he stared at her, his mouth slightly opened. '' Emma that's terrible. I ... I don't know what to say,'' he hesitated. He obviously wasn't really sorry, but he was trying to convince her that he was. Or was he trying to convince himself? Tom tried to look sad - acting was his job - even though he felt this monstruous joy warming up his chest. She was still single.

Most of all; she was not married.

She dramatically shrugged, fixing a point over his shoulder. She was unable to look at him. Not now, not answering this question. '' I'm glad I found out he was that type of guy _before_ we got engaged. '' She whispered in a shaky voice. Emma really tried to sound confident. But answering this was just a reminder that no one really wanted her in their lives. She was worthless. ''But I guess that's not what you came here for ?'' She questioned as walking to the driver side of the car.

'' I owe you one. '' Tom felt like he needed to justify his wordswhen she looked up at him with this curious expression on her face because he quickly added: '' For never calling you after that night. ''

A second ago, her eyes were still locked with his. But now, they were locked to the ground. Emma could feel her cheeks getting redder as she stopped to move and took a deep breath.

'' So, you remember.'' She whispered still looking at the floor.

 _It's fasciniating how a simple phrase can bring up the worst memories._

'' I would love to say I was busy with auditions and starting my career but that would be a lie. A terrible lie, '' he shook his head in disagreement with what he did. '' I was just scared that I said to much, that night on your porch. '' Tom wished he had keep his thoughts for him, that night.

That particular conversation came back to her like a slap in the face. It was, indeed, an oddly discussion.

 _'' I feel like we have something to live together. I don't know what it is. I don't know if it's a relationship or a friendship. But what I do know for sure is that it's not meant to be yet._ _I know it might sound weird. We have experiences to live and projects to accomplish... ''_

It was so many years ago, maybe two or three? Maybe more. She felt like it was a decade ago, like this was another life of hers.

She stood there in silence, waiting for something to save her from having another weird discussion. She could get hit by a car, or by a crashing plane... Like now, NOW. She sighed. Life happened the way you expected it to. He was observing every single move she was making, he even breathed in sync with her.

'' What's with you Tom ? Can't you just let me live my life ? How come you're always around when I start to forget you exist?! '' Emma almost yelled. Wow, she was letting it go, for real.

 _Crap. I was not suppose to let that slip out of my mouth._

He stepped fast toward her.

'' I feel like there is something between us two, Emma. I know you don't get it. I know it sounds cliché. But I ... I _know_ you. I know everything of you. It's like we've always known each other. Our lives are parallel until something brings us together. But not yet.'' He nodded from left to right. '' Because you've still got experiences to live and so do I.''

'' Tom. You're freaking me out,'' she admitted.

'' Oh darling don't be, '' he brushed her face with his long fingers,'' please, don't be. Us, you and me...It's all about timing. ''

 _Timing._ The word echoed inside her head.

She was frozen. She would like to run away screaming her heart out to get help. This was so unusual. But somehow, she managed to remember a tiny segment of a dream she had, years ago.

 _She was sleeping in a little hut when all of sudden, she heard a horse coming. When she stepped outside, all she noticed was a tall man, with a 3 day beard, looking at her with his deep green eyes and a large smile. He jumped to the ground and ran to her, with his arms open to welcome her into a warm_ _embrace_. Then the image becomes too fuzzy to reminisce.

Tom noticed the sparkle in her eyes. It was so fast that if he had blinked, he would have missed it. He knew her heart remembered him.

'' You should go Tom.'' She suggested.

He stepped away like she just slapped him.

'' If I were Matthew, I would have asked you to marry me the very first day we met. '' He whispered close to her ear as she shivered. '' Goodnight Emma. ''

Next thing she knew, he was waking away, whistling a popular song. When she went to bed that night, she kept asking herself if it truly happened.

 _Is it me or it's getting weirder and weirder?_ _And why do I feel like he's_ right _?_

Her eyelids were getting heavier and she forgot her thoughts about the situation. She had to forget everything, again.

 _Please Tom, stop doing this._

 _We're only ..._ Her mind was starting to drift away .

 _We're only ..._ She knew she had to finish this before falling asleep. Or else she would always regret it.

 _We're only getting hurt._

* * *

 **I know this was a boring chapter. But I thought it was really necessary for the story. Comments are always welcomed! Any suggestions?**


	7. Subconscious

Emma fell alseep as the last sentence she thought echoed in her mind.

 _We're only getting hurt._

 _1850._

 _She was lying on a bed, eyes shut and sweat covering the skin of her whole body. The disease left her sore, but she insisted to keep her beautiful pastel dress. The door opened suddenly, revealing a young man wearing a two-piece suit and a bowler hat. He ran to her side, pushing the servant who was holding her hand. He observed the pale face of the woman who seemed to me sleeping._

 _'' Sir,'' the servant tried to speak. She had to warn him, to prevent his feelings. They were a beautiful couple, but one day her Mistress fell into the lake down the hill of their property and cought a fever._

 _'' Not now Asra, did you give her the medication the doctor prescribed us? ''_

 _Asra nodded slowly the moment he laid his eyes on her briefly._

 _'' Thank you'' He replaced her on the chair beside his beloved wife,'' You may leave us. She's going to make it. '' He was not going to lose her, not now, not when he needed her the most._

 _'' Sir,'' Asra tried again. He was about to burst into tears. She wish she could hold in him her arms to reassure him, but her olive skin color reminded her she couldn't touch white people._

 _'' Leave us.'' He cut rudely. He had no time for this, his wife needed him. He wished he stood next to her all day long, but their kids still needed to eat._

 _Asra silently left the room. She descended the marble stairs to the kitchen and prepared a tea for her Master. He was going to need all the support he could use in the new hours._

 _The young black woman also prepared a tea for herself. Usually, she didn't drink the same drink as her Master even though they often insist. They had been so good to her, raised her like one of their own. She let out a quiet sob. She was about to lose someone who had been a mother to her._

 _She tried to catch her breath, two hand settled on the cold counter of the kitchen, as she leaned against it. There was nothing she could possibly do to save her. Fever would take her mistress away. If she could, she would take her place and die._

 _On his part, the husband was holding the fragile hand of his wife between his. He brought one of her hand to his face. It felt good. Her skin was warm, too warm ..._

 _He was going to lose her, the only woman who ever truly loved him._

 _The only woman who believed in him and saw the how good he was, at the bottom of his heart._

 _'' Don't go away from me, please. I need you, I need you so bad,'' he repeated trying to hold back his tears as he grimaced in pain. He could feel his heart racing in his chest. It was beating slower and slower, as it knew it would break in two pieces soon._

 _How selfish is love, he stated. He didn't want to be left behind, without her. She was his guiding star and the world woulb be left darker than ever without her presence._

 _'' And the kids need a mom too, what am I going to say to them?'' He questioned looking at the window, his hand still holding his. A tear rolled down his cheeks. '' Oh my beloved darling, don't go.''_

 _She listened to him, wishing she could answer his prayers. The young lady knew there were only minutes left. After all they've been through, that was how she was going to leave this world... The weight of the injustice crushed her. She managed to pull all the strength she had left and whispered to him, '' We will see each other soon. I will never let myself forget,'' She promised '' I love you.''_

 _And then death took her away, in a last sigh._

 _1917._

 _Another bomb shaked the earth under their feet. According to the time their was between the other one, this was the last one which would fall that very night._

 _'' Bring them in here! Come on officers, faster, faster, faster! '' Yelled the Commandant of the operation holding the white curtains leading to the last minute built up infirmary._

 _Regiment A-246 had been attacked when they least expected it. In theory, no one was supposed to know they were in enemy territory. They were the secret weapon of the Great Britain Government. Meaning someone had given them away._

 _Nurses of all ages ran to relieve soldiers of the responsability to take care of their injured patriotic brother._

 _'' CODE 3 IN SECTION 3, CODE RED IN SECTION 3,'' Screamed an old nurse. She had white hair and a prehistoric face, but she was the leader of this group and everybody respected her. Soldier, assistant, Commandant and nurses called her Lady S._

 _A young woman made her appearance, pushing the white curtain aside. She had blond lock and deep brown eyes. She was known as the personal assistant of Lady S. As soon as Ame recognized the urgency of the code, she ran to the side of the old lady, grabbing a pair of blue surgical gloves._

 _''External hemorrhage?'' She asked with her soft voice. Lady S. nodded, too focused on the man who was pouring blood. His right side was open, revealing organs. She could see the bones of chest. Her heart reached her mouth as she gasped in disgust. She held her lips together so strongly they were white. She had to be brave now. Lady S. needed her._

 _'' I need band-aid, a lot of band-aid. Alcohol to drink and to disinfect.''_

 _'' To drink?'' Asked the young assistant raising her eye brow. Ame never dared tasting alcohol. This was not very lady like._

 _'' We have a long night ahead,'' responded the old nurse._

 _And she was right. They spent the next 16 hours by the side of this man tapping his skin to be clean, sewing the wound, keeping him alive. Times to times, they took shots of vodka a solider brought them to stay awake without being drunk._

 _The two women finally fell asleep, sitting on uncomfortable wood chairs, waiting for him to wake up._

 _The Commandant was making a tour of all his injured soldiers. When he reached Lady S., she whispered in a husky voice, '' 16 dead, 4 survivors. ''_ _Lady S. shook her head in disapprobation. These soldiers were too young to die. They had families and some of them even had wives and kids waiting for them to return back to the land._

 _They would wait forever, now._

 _The Commandant pointed the sleeping soldier with his chin._

 _'' William Hiddles. He was lucky enough he survived. He was so close to the explosion he's probably going to be deaf. It's a miracle, he shouldn't even be alive. '' He spoke with his low voice._

 _'' Or it was not his time,'' thought Ame to herself._

 _Lady S. raised a brow at her comment. Apparently Ame spoke out loud._

 _'' You should got and rest, Lady S.,'' suggested Ame to her superior. '' I shall watch him over. ''_

 _The old woman silently walked away to the place where most of all the nurses were sleeping, the Commandant walking beside her, stepping at the same rhythm._

 _It took a while before William Hiddles started to slowly move his eyelids open. But when he did, his eyes immediately laid on Ame._

 _He tried to smiled, but his lips turned into a grimace of pain. Ame ran to him, tapping his face with a wet and cold piece of tissu._

 _'' Shh,'' she tried to calm him down.'' Don't you worry about anything. You're fine.''_

 _This moment felt familiar. She shrugged the thought away and took care of her patient. She served him a glass of water and change the bandages on his wound._

 _Weeks later, he finally recovered enough to speak with her. She had other soldiers to take care of, but she always finished her day by Williams' side, often falling alseep on the wooden chair._

 _Each night when she was asleep, he caressed her hair for hours._

 _'' My guardian angel.''_

Emma woke up, sore from the dreams she had. It didn't feel like a dream.

It felt like a memory.

But they started to escpae her mind. She knew she needed to remember something before she fell alseep again.

She wished she could put a finger on it. But it was like the memory belonged to someone else.

She was from the 21st century, for God's sake!

How could she possibly remembered something she never experienced?

Emma was slowly starting to drift away back to sleep.

 _It was Tom. Both men in my dreams were Tom, with different names and different bodies._


	8. Have You Seen the Trailer?

**4 years later.**

She bought the ticket.

She actually managed to buy the freaking ticket. Her agency was starting to get popular. She just moved from a tiny office to a bigger one with a beautiful sight of the city.

And now, she was taking her first vacation in 5 years since Dominican Republic. She was heading to the big apple, New York.

When she sat on the plane she caught a glimpse of someone walking in the alley that looked familiar to her memory...

 _That can't be._

What was he doing here? They were both stuck on the same plane and he was in the company of his wife (she noticed the ring on the finer) that was obviously pregnant and not simply fat.

 _Matthew._

'' _Good afternoon and welcome aboard flight 601 in direction of New York. If you may please fasten your seat belt, ..._ '' The low voice went on.

She turned her head to look at the ground getting further and further. Emma had this urge to pee but this meant walking by Matthew and his wife. She just couldn't stand it.

 _Wait what if that's the girl he cheated on me with?_

She tried her best not to let her brain imagine all the possibilities if that night in Dominican Republic he had proposed. Would she be the one sitting next to him?

 _Oh please, you really don't want to know. Think about something else. Think about how you're going to run in Central Park. Think about all of those sweet pastries and pretzels you're going to eat. You'll be so fat when you come back that they'll have to roll you up._

She tried her best to be amazed by all the shades of pink and orange which were lighting up the sky as the sun slowly disappeared. Her mind was unable to focus on the magnificence of the moment. When they landed, she observed him standing up to open the compartment above the row as he handed their luggage. He laid his eyes on her. When hers met his, she stopped breathing. His mouthed something she couldn't hear because of the distance and the noises, but she read her name on him lips. Never could she had thought it would happen again, after their violent break up. His wife noticed their interaction and put an impatient arm around Matthew's waist and pushed him out of his maze.

She felt exhausted and she waited until everyone had left the plane to grab her backpack. She tried to go undercover as she surpassed them in the waiting line at the carousel.

Waiting for her suitcase, she watched the television.

 _'' Apparently, The Avengers cast had plan a little something to their fans in New York this week end but yet we don't how. Tom Hiddleston's official twitter mentioned sooner that day that Time Square seemed , and I quote, ' to be a remarkable place to surprise someone you cherished'. Stay tuned for more information. ''_

Emma sighed. It's like no matter how she tried to escape the grip he had on her mind, no matter how much she tried not to be on social networks, he was there. Always there to remember her that maybe they had something to live together. The more famous he was getting, the less she believed it could actually happen.

And you can't come to New York without going to Time Square. This would be an insult to the city.

Maybe she could go tomorrow night. Now Emma just needed to rest, she was exhausted of the flight. She was not very fond of the feeling or flying, so far away from the ground.

Her hotel, The Hilton, was located not so far away from Time Square. She promised herself she would visit the place soon, after going to Victoria Secret.

Next thing she did the next morning was to check out the weather. It was going to be cold this morning then it would eventually warm up. She decided to walk most of her way to Victoria Secret. She brought what she need and then started to head back to her hotel. On her way, she saw this coffee shop that looked like it didn't fit in the place, between two modern building. It seemed to be old and full of dust. She _knew_ she had to eat there. She didn't think of it twice, her legs took the lead.

When she pushed the door as the bell rang, she was surprised to notice that the place was half-full with hungry costumers. There was this empty tables beside the cup cakes bar and so she sat, waiting for the menu.

A young man almost immediately came to her smiling as she was the most important thing ever.

'' Hello young lady. Here is the menu... If you want a advise, I strongly recommend that you check out the pastries page. ''

'' Well hum, thank you '' she red his name on his shirt, '' Leo.''

'' You're very welcome. I hope you enjoy your stay here.''

She took her time to savor the refreshing drinks and pastries she ordered. As sun set, she realized she spent almost 4 hours in the coffee shop. She paid and left with her bags in hand, giving a generous tip to Leo who served her very politely.

Again, she let her legs guiding her to where she wanted to go, as her mind seemed to disconnect from her body. She arrived at Time Square quicker that she would had thought. All the lights blinded for a second or two as she frowned her eyes.

All of sudden, all of the lights shut down, except for one huge board, which was covering the front surface of a tall building.

'' He is finally on the throne,'' a low voice whispered out of no where as a face appeared on the lighted up screen.

 _You've got to be kidding me._

'' While Thor is on Earth, Loki's mischievous plan comes to achievement'' The trailer of the newest Thor was starting to play on the screen as a large shape made its apparition in front of it, on a little scene. The man seemed to be wearing a cape and holding a hammer.

 _That's not a hammer, it's way too big._

'' Two brothers. One throne,'' Another shadow made stepped beside the first one. This one had an helmet with horns.

 _This. Is. Not. Happening._

'' Asgard, the third and final episode, in theater soon.'' Ended the voice.

Two spot lights illuminated the scene in front of the screen as the crowd reunited at Time Square cheered. Five other people stepped on scene beside Chris Hemsworth and Tom.

 _My Tom._

Emma recognized the character of the Doctor Banner, Captain America, The Black Widow, Hawkeye and Nick Fury. All of the actors were there for their fans. Emma could feel the excitement of the crowd. Woman were crazy for the men stading on the stage (half of them were wearing spandex, that's completely legit), while men went crazy for Scarlett.

All of them waved to the crowd with a huge smile

 _Oh give me a break._

The young woman tried to make her way past the crazy fans, The Hilton was at the opposite of where she was standing and she had to walk right in front to the stage to get there. Unfortunately, the crowd grew bigger and it became even more difficult to move. It felt just like a bad dream - when you give all you have to move forward but you feel like you're not marching on. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed Thor grabbing the hand of a random fan in the crowd and pulling the woman on the scene to hold her in his strong arms like she was a part of the cast. Next thing she knew, all of the characters were pulling someone up. She finally made it the the front of the stage and starting walk to the left side of it.

One second she was on the asphalt.

The next one she was standing in Loki's arms, in front of the biggest crowd she had ever seen in her young life.

Tom didn't seem to recognize her at first. Her jaw dropped when as flashing lights blinded her, for the second time this very day.

She felt his grip on her tiny body tighten and Emma looked up at him. She was so tiny compared to him she felt like she was a kitten being held by a giraffe.

Their eyes met. And it was like she was looking in the eyes of the soldier of her dreams. It was like she was looking at all the Tom's she met in her past lives.

She slowly curved her lips into a shy smile and mouthed a ''Hello again''.

He looked like he just saw a ghost. He froze and so did she.

There were lost in the moment. It's like they were completely alone.

A loud whisper interrupted thoughts from both parties.

 _I just want my hotel room, God dammit._

'' Kiss, kiss, kiss...'' It grew bigger. It felt like thunder was striking above the place.

 _Nope. This is not happening._

'' KISS, KISS, KISS,'' they insisted. People were pointing at them with smiles and cameras. Emma sighed. She was not drunk enough for that to happen. In fact, she was not drunk at all. Their faces were exposed live on the screen behind them.

She really could be using a drink at that very moment.

As an actor, Tom didn't had a choice. He didn't want to disappoint his fan. But it was Emma he was holding in his arms. It was not a random woman who he would never see again in his life.

He was the God of Mischief, after all. He could use a little trick.

He slowly leaned in for a quick peck on the lips, just like in plays back in high school. He brushed her face with the tip of his cold finger in a desperate attempt to hide their faces.

But she locked her hands behind his neck and deepened the kiss as the crowd cheered loudly. She played with the lock of his hair and slowly pulled away.

Well that was definitely not her type of things. He took a step back to observe her. Tom felt something different from all the past times life put her on is path. He noticed this spark, deep in her eyes. She smiled to him.

She knew.

Better than that: she remembered.

Eventually he had to let go of her. She loosen her grip around his neck, letting a warm mark on his cold skin.

She had imagine the moment she would met him again so many times. Never would she have thought it would happen this way.

She had to say something. She could not just go, walk by him and never look back.

It's like their lives were two track of trains that never were meant to meet, they always had been parallel. Slowly but surely, the trains were getting closer to each other. One day, their paths would intertwined.

'' We'll see each other soon enough.'' She whispered in his ears, stepping on the tip of her toes.

That night, when she rested her head on her pillow, she knew she was right.

She feel asleep with the souvenir of the smile that crossed his face when she stepped back.

He squeezed her hand and nodded.

She could still feel his touch burn her skin.

It was like a promise they made to each other. The promise that no matter what would happen, they would meet again. They trusted faith, they trusted time. They were patient enough. Somehow they knew they were meant to be. But that, only will they both realize it later.

* * *

 **So, major chapter. What do you think will happen next?**


	9. Network

**6 months later.**

'' _Loving this little #cafésaintfrancois, xx._ '' She tweeted on her personnal account. She layed her phone down on the table and drank a sip of a coffee she just bought. Hum, the smell drove her crazy. She looked outside the window she was sitting by. She definitely missed the place.

Her phone beeped. Emma slowly put down her coffee to see that she had a notification concerning that tweet she just posted. She had 400 followers on Twitter. Not that she cared, but it was fun to communicate with people who actually got her. Some of them just favorited her tweet. She smiled to her screen as she checked out her timeline. Sara, her best friend, just tweeted to someone.

'' _Glad to know you're in town! How about hanging out? twhiddleston_ ''

She almost dropped her phone. He was in town, really? She had been traveling for the past few months, she was glad she could spend her summer in Montreal and now, he was in town?

 _Dammit, Karma!_

She wished she could buy a ticket to Australia and disappear among the Aborigines. But Sara knew she was suppose to come over that night and spend these two months with her. They hadn't seen each other face to face in the last couple of months. Of course, networks helped keeping the friendship. Twitter and texts to keep in touch throughout the days, Skype at night watching the same movies at the same time...

'' _saraisalwaysright Sounds great to me! See you darling, congrats by the way!_ '' Tom tweeted back to Sara.

Emma could feel anger growing bigger in her chest. When she told him at New York they were going to meet soon, she didn't expect it to be _this_ soon. And plus, congrats about what? If there was anything important was happening in Sara's life, she would be the first one to know, right?

Her mind keep replaying the moment he layed down and smoothly pressed his lips against hers. Without noticing it, her hand raised to her face and slowly brushed her cheek, just the way he did at New York.

 _It's been six month._

 _Feels more like six years._

Her ringtone blew up as she noticed Sara's silly selfie on her screen.

 _Well well well..._

She swiped her screen left to right and answered.

'' Oh hey Sara, I was just about to call you. I'm not going to be there tonight, my plane -'' She tried to sound sorry.

'' Oh hell no darling. '' Someone knocked on the door of the coffee shop, cutting her. Emma looked up at Sara. Beside her was standing Rodriguez, Sara's boyfriend.

Rodriguez and Sara met in the most awkward way. They didn't met at University, neither did they met at a romantic place like the park... Sara always had been clumsy, and clearly that was not about to change. One day, she was quickly walking down the street when a cat flew out of nowhere on her head.

Rodriguez's cat. Luckily, the animal didn't have claws.

Funny thing is that Sara wouldn't have been there at that very moment if her boss hadn't been late because to an important reunion, bumping into Sara at work, as she dropped her coffee all over hims. Her boss was really angry and aske Sara to go to his apartment to bring back a clean suit & tie.

Life is unpredictable, right?

Emma could have been mad that Sara found her so quickly, but she'd rather have a nice time with Rodriguez and Sara instead of acting like a child.

The door of the coffee shop opened as they both approached. They took a seat in front of her.

'' Honey, you put everything on twitter,'' explained Sara to her brunette friend who was looking at her with a brow raised high on her forehead.

'' So, Emma. Rodriguez and I have a big announcement to make. '' Excitement pierced through her eyes. Rodriguez nodded and smile, talking Sara's hand in his. They looked at each other in the eyes and Emma felt like she was a part of the decoration of the café. It's just like they were alone and she was a ghost they couldn't see.

 _No way ... Is this happening?_

Emma cleared her throat.

'' We're getting a cat! '' Yelled Sara with a soft voice.

Huh?

They already had two!

'' You're getting,'' this was beyond ridiculous. How could Emma keep it serious? '' ... a cat. '' She finished. '' Wow. That's exciting. You guys want coffee? '' She tried to keep herself from laughing because for a second or two, she really thought they were going to annouce they were engaged.

'' Oh yes please! '' Answered Sara raising her left hand in the air to catch the waiter's attention.

At her hand was shining a delicate, silver ring.

Emma's heart stopped beating.

'' OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE ENGAGED! '' She wined. .

Emma always had been one of those who cried at happy moments. She was just very emotional. And so her eyes started to be blurry as she tried to hold back her tears of joy. She was shaking her hands in front of her eyes in a pathetic attempt to dry off her tears.

'' Baby, I'm the one supposed to be crying,'' joked Sara, but her eyes were glittering as much as Emma's.

The best friends hold each other in a long and joyful hug. Then Emma hugged Rodriguez and whispered a threat in his ears.

'' If you break her down, you can say _adios_ to your favorite toy,'' she stepped away and looked down at the crook of his pants with an evil grin, then looked back up at him.

Rodriguez tried to swallow the lump stuck in his throat and simply nodded.

Emma was really glad they could share this moment with them, in the intimacy of the beautiful cozy café.

Then, someone interrupted them, ruining the magic of the moment.

'' Sorry I'm late, congratulations!'' A tall man hugged Sara and shook Rodriguez's hand. ''I'm so glad you guys found each other. Makes me believe true love really does exist'', added the man. '' Oh hey Emma! Didn't see you there. You're just so tiny.''

Before she knew it, he was hugging her too and quickly kissed both of her cheeks.

'' T-Tom?'' She questioned Sara with big opened eyes. Sara winked back at her.

'' Been a while huh? Your hair looks great, and so does your dress. My, my, Emma, you dress like a fashionista.'' He said with a genuine smile.

'' Thanks. I guess,'' She answered, suspiciously. '' So Tom, how did you find us?''

'' Oh Emma texted me saying your guys were meeting here. I just couldn't wait to see my old friend, right Sara?'' Sara smiled to him like nothing was happening.

Emma was shocked. She always met Tom when she least expected it. But the only time they truly spoke to each other is that time, years ago, when he invited her at this restaurant. Otherwise, their reunions lasted less than an hour or so, sometimes they even lasted minutes.

And now he was sitting next to her.

Like he actually fitted in the place.

The waitor arrived, holding a silver plate on the flat of its hand.

'' Madam,'' he whispered slowly as he laid a cup of tea in front of Sara.

'' Oh I didn't order yet, I believe this does not belong to me,'' She replied.

'' It's on the house, congratulation to both of you,'' Answered the waitor. Then he turned to Emma and Tom, '' You guys make a cute couple too.''

'' Oh we're not to-'' tried to cut Emma.

'' Thanks,'' answered Tom in the same time. Only then did Emma noticed Tom's arm laying on the top of her chair, behind her back.

The waitor left with a shy nod in their direction.

All four of them talked for a little while, no tension was in the air, which surprised Sara at first. But she and Rodriguez had to leave now, they had a meating for their wedding.

'' Sorry fellas. We have to go, '' said Sara slowly. She noticed Emma almost jump off her chair.

'' So do I, actually, '' replied her bestfriend. '' Stuff do to, agency to run, you know?''

'' Oh I heard about it, I'm really proud of you Em'! '' Smiled Tom.

The young woman shrugged it away with a smile. Truth. Her agency was started to gain popularity since she found that acting job for a british actor here in Montreal. He had been really satisfied with the popularity of the movie and other celebs joined her agency to have the opportunity to film in the studios in that city.

 _Wait. Did he call me Em' ?_

Sara stood up with Rodriguez, holding hands. The way Rodriguez looked at Sara mesmerized Emma. They left giggling like two teenagers, leaving Tom and Emma alone.

There was a death silence for a few seconds. She didn't have the courage to look up at him. She could feel the weight of his eyes on her.

'' Actually... I've been meaning to ask you something,'' he first started.

She remained silence, looking at her hand laying on her lap.

How far could this discussion go?

How far did she ever wish this relationship would go?

Could she really call the few meetings they had through times a relationship?

'' Could you look at me in the eyes? I'm not going to eat you,'' He laughed softly.

Their eyes locked. It's like everytime she got lost in his blue eyes, she would get lost deeper than the previous times.

'' I wanted to know if you had place in your Agency for someone like me,'' he asked.

She took a moment to analyze what he was suggesting.

'' And of course, some other friends of mine would like to join,'' Tom added.

She could refuse. She never was one of those who accept the help of the others. She wanted to succeed all alone, like her dad did.

But when life gives you someone as gentle as Tom Hiddleston, what do you do with it?

 _You accept._

'' It would be my pleasure,'' She smiled played with a lock of her hair. '' So I will send you the contract, your agent's got to sign, you have to and as soon as we have an opportunity, I will contact you back. '' She really enjoyed the fact that her 'professional personnality' was taking over. ''Now that I think about it, I've got stuff to do. I've got to go, sorry,'' She stood up, taking her purse off the chair, trying to put on her coat.

'' Wait, let me help you with that,'' he suggested.

She tried not to focus on the sensation of actually having a conversation with him.

It felt so normal.

'' Do you care if I walk with you?'' He whispered.

She didn't notice how closed he moved to her. She popped her head on the side, attentively observing his facial traits. There was something about the way he was looking that at her that disrupted her.

He just seemed so familiar, it almost hurt.

'' You want to talk about it, don't you?'' She sensed.

'' You've got to admit that's a really good subject to discuss about,'' he replied immediately.

Like he was scared of her running away.

'' Fine, let's go then.''

She took the lead, paying her coffee and then opening the door as the bell rang. She could barely hear him following her.

They walked side by side in the silent night. The air was heavy and humid, the cold pavement still wet from the last rain.

'' So how did you find out?'' He hesitantly asked.

She sighed. '' I had dreams. In one of them, I was dying of fever, and you quietly sobbing by my dead body.'' She couldn't look at him, and so she fixed a straight point in front of her. ''In the other one, I was an medical assistant in a war and you were a soldier. I stood by your side, to make sure you would wake up,'' she finished. She could see him nodding from the corner of her eyes. '' What about you?''

Tom took a deep breath. '' We always believed in those type of ... beliefs in my family. Once my mother was worried about me and she went to talk with Medium, I guess that's how we could call them, and this weird phenomenon happened.''

She held her breath whilst he continued on a soft, hypnotizng voice.

'' The woman said something about a love. A love that I had met in many of my previous lives, but I love that never came to an achievment. Something always happened to torn us appart. According to her, this was going to be the life that we were going to finally met and stay. She told my mother than we were lucky, because we were almost the same age. Often, lovers like us lived in different continent, with different realities and different age. ''

 _Lovers like us._

 _Lovers._

 _Like us._

Emma never trully thought about it. Most of the times, she pushed away her thoughts concerning her 'relationship' with Thomas.

Her head was burning with different hypothesis. This was bigger than them.

'' I hope you don't think I've gone nuts,'' He added, the silence between them getting heavier.

She noticed he was keeping a respectabal distance between them two.

'' How did you know it was me? ''

He smiled, revealing his with teeth. She could see his eyes sparkles like they were two suns.

'' The first time I just like the feeling when I was with you. Remember how you get me so well? The second time I knew. What were the changes of us to meet again? In a party? ''

They both started laughing, remembering the memories.

'' And when I saw you at my audition,'' He stopped her from walking by carefuly taking her wrist. '' I knew it was my chance to go out with you.''

Her heart was racing. Was is that moment where something would happen and settle their relationship for good?

'' And then'' he continued leaning closer to her, '' You were there, at Time Square, in front of me, the next second your were in my arms. '' Centimeters were seperating their faces. He slowly put a hand on her waist. He could feel her trembling under the palmof his hand. He laid the other one on the surface of her back. '' We had this opportunity. I have to admit I was glad you kissed me.''

The cold breeze made her shiver. He took the chance to get even closer, as if it was possible.

'' I was just waiting for the chance to kiss you first,'' he whispered.

 _Then what are you waiting for?_

He looked for approbation in her eyes. All he saw was love.

A sea of love.

For him.

He leaned closer and slowly brushed her lips. But that was not enough. He was hungry for her love, he wanted to know what it was like to be loved by Emma. He wanted to be the man who fell asleep holding her in his arms, and the one waking up next to her every morning.

He knew that their time has come.

They could finally try to live something together.

Emma deepen the kiss, which surprised him.

He wrapped his arms around her and so did she around his waist.

Where would this go?

Nobody knows, unless you give it a try.

Emma took a step away and looked at him in the eyes.

'' If feel like I've been waiting for this a long time.''

* * *

 **So... what do you think about it ? It really is a matter of personal beliefs. I am not forcing anything onto anybody. If it's too weird for you, just stop reading. :)**


	10. It's Raining Men

Sara was getting married today and Emma could swear she was more nervous than her bestfriend. She took a deep breath and pushed the door revealing the bride.

'' Oh my,'' whispered Emma, her mouth slightly opened in shock. Sara was standing on a little stand, observing her reflection in the long and large mirror.

'' What? Tell me Emma. WHAT?!'' She panicked. Maybe Sara was a little nervous, after all.

'' Sara, you're the prettiest bride I've ever seen in my entire life. '' She reassured, putting her hand on the back of her friend.

Sara's eyes laid on the reflection of Emma.

'' I'm glad you can be here to share this moment with me, Emma.'' Her eyes were starting to water up, which was no good because she just spent 3 hours with a make up artist.

Emma moved her head from left to right, in an attempt to hide her childish smile. She walked to the table where she took a tissu out of its box and wiped off Sara's tears. '' Where could I be? This is the most important day of your life and I love you, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. ''

Sara grabbed Emma's hand. She was shaking. Nervousness was slowly taking over. Emma did her best to support her friend.

'' You will be fine. I will not let you down. I will be waiting at the end of the aisle, with your husband to be. You know you want this Sara, now is not the time to panic. Take a deep breath,'' she breathed in sync with her friend, to give her the courage to let go of the stress, ''That's my girl!'' she smiled.

'' You know Tom is coming, right?'' Sara asked, abruptly changing the subject.

Emma sighed, as her shoulder tensed. '' Yes. He told me.''

There was a heavy silent.

'' How are you going to deal with this? '' Sara softly asked.

Emma thought about it for a second. The last time she saw him, they were kissing in a typical old's Montreal alley. She had to let go of him because she truly had work to do. In the next weeks, she only contacted him to get the contract done. Yet, they were only talking to each other for professional reasons, nothing personal.

'' Listen, I know you want to talk about it,'' Emma knew there was no escape with Sara,'' but today is your day and there is no way we're having this discussion here and now. Let's go, your dad is waiting for you.''

The wedding was beautiful. It was happening behind an old-fashioned church and the sun was shinning bright, like a blessing above their heads.

Emma thought that Sara was gorgeous and literally glowed at that moment when Rogriguez put the ring around her finger. Then Sara threw her bouquet of beautiful roses... Sara rose her arms in the air but she wasn't tall enough.

Tom was enjoying a blue drink - called a Pacific - with Rodriguez at the bar.

Then he heard all the females of the place whining and he turned around.

Just in time to catch the bouquet of flowers.

Rodriguez raised a brow a him, ''Expect the unexpected,'' he quoted with a deep tone.

Tom eyes laid on Emma at that very moment.

He already knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. He just didn't know when. The last time they spoke to each other, he kissed her. But then he had to go away and they only spoke to come to a deal concerning his contract with her agency. This was going to be odd, really odd.

Hey walked toward her, with the flowers in hand. He held them out for her to grab as her cheeks burned red.

'' Hi, '' she shyly said taking the roses off his hands.

'' Hello darling, '' he whispered, his eyes locked with hers. '' Care to dance ? '' he asked.

She nodded giving the bouquet to Sara's cousin who was 8, Madeleine.

He put a on her waist and softly guided her to the floor where a classical song was filling the air.

'' We didn't have the chance to have a proper discussion after our kiss,'' he laid next to her ear.

She softly giggled . ''I was fearing the day we were going to speak about this relationship. Because I frankly have no idea where it's going Tom. Do you ?'' she confessed.

He nodded,'' I know you're the woman that I will marry and live until death broke us apart, and that's all I need to know. ''

Emma never thought she would hear such words in her life. It felt to good too be true. He took a step in her direction, as she adapted her dance to his.

'' Then what are we waiting for? '' She asked suddenly.

'' I was waiting for the right timing. ''

 _And that is how even if feelings have to be involve, it's all about the right timing._

* * *

 **Yes this is the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I don't think it could have been longer because it's not about how they live together after this (all though it could be really interesting) but how they would come to meet in time.**


End file.
